Life of a Geisha
by PoisonChica08
Summary: Honda Tohru, a brand new Geisha, goes to a large bathhouse for her first client, Sohma Akito. Little does little Tohru know what is to become of her. Is Akito all that he seems? What does Tohru do when he offers to let her live with him? Currently TohAki
1. Chapter 1

Life of a Geisha 

Young Honda Tohru walked through the old streets of Japan. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a bun held in with a beautiful red shell shaped clip, while two small brown tresses hung in front of her face. Her face was painted pale white and her lips a deep red. Her cheeks had a hint of rouge and her eyelids painted bright pink. Her kimono was deep blood red embroidered with large white lilies and small pink flowers. Her obi was pink and tight. It held her kimono together. Her sleeved covered her dainty arms and hands. Her feet were adorned with traditional sandals.

She arrived at a large house at the back of town. This is where her first client, Sohma Akito, lived. His house was larger than a traditional bathhouse, but that's because it was formerly a bathhouse before Sohma-sama had decided to buy the property and live there when the old woman of the bathhouse had died.

Sohma Akito, one of the cruelest known men alive. He's known for his terrible raging fits and is heard constantly throwing the house apart. It is said that he has many people around the house to help him keep it clean but barely anyone goes in there. Safety issues Tohru had assumed.

She rapped lightly on the large wooden doors. She heard somewhat quiet footsteps. The doors slid open to reveal a young man with short grey hair. He smiled softly at her and welcomed her in. "You are the Geisha. Honda Tohru yes?" He smiled. His soft purple eyes gave a comforting feeling and made her feel more welcomed.

She nodded. "I am Yuki, I know Akito-sama is expecting you now. I will show you his quarters." She smiled and bowed respectfully to him.

Yuki tilted his head curiously at the girl. "I see you don't talk much." He laughed a little and led her down the halls and up some stairs. She hid her face shyly by bowing her head. He laughed again and showed her up another flight of stairs. Tohru thought she might get lost so she stuck close to Yuki.

Suddenly she heard a crash. She whipped her head around to find one of the shoji doors completely busted out of its place and standing on top of it, a young man in a Kimono left open to reveal small fighters pants. Her eyes widened slightly. Yuki shook his head slightly.

The young man had short messy orange hair. Soon, a young man with white and black hair accompanied him among the rubble. Both of them had an evil glint in their eye. Tohru watched the both of them.

"You'll pay for that Haru! I'll still beat you yet!" the orange-haired boy said.

"Oh shut it Kyo, you just cant stand being weak." Haru repeated.

Yuki pulled Tohru along to get away from a possible eruption of the old house.

They walked past another open door which had two guys playing the board game "Go". Both looked sort of similar except one had glasses laying lightly on his nose.

"Your turn Hatori." One replied.

"Must you insist on disrupting my though Shigure?" the one called Hatori replied as he moved a piece, out smarting Shigure once again.

"Again Hatori? No fair I want a re-match!" Shigure whined.

"That would make it the tenth time today Gure…" Hatori replied.

"Please tori-san?" he pleaded.

"No…" He said as he got up.

They continued down the hall before they went up the last flight of stairs. The hall was dark and slightly dim. Tohru got the chills just looking at the hall. Yuki walked down holding his own façade so as not to alarm the girl. He led her into a wooden door and then closed it behind her, leaving her completely alone…or so she thought.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." A somewhat eerie voice said from the corner. "A little lost kitten who found her way here." He purred. Tohru saw a shadow move. There was barely any light in the room except for one glowing candle. She held her arms against herself slightly frightened.

"Don't be scared my pet…I wont bite…hard." The voices tone was starting to get creepier. Tohru felt a soft, cold hand touch her porcelain face and another rest on her shoulder. She shivered under his icy touch.

"My but aren't you soft?" She felt his hot breath against her cheek. She felt herself pulled against a soft kimono and hard chest. His kimono was open slightly. His icy frost bitten lips caressed her neck. The sensations that ran through her body were unexplainable as he continued his torture.

Soon she found herself on the floor with the beastly man. His hands caressed her small petite, fragile body and he smirked as he saw her enjoying his touch. She barely knew him yet he made her feel so good. He was cold but gentle. His arms were around her untying her obi's bow. He cast it aside and continued to undress her.

Tohru emerged from the room hours later after Akito gave her a…workout. Her first client and her first time. He knew she was a virgin and he seemed to enjoy that. She walked out into the hall to find that Yuki was waiting there to escort her out.

The walk out of the house was silent. When they reached the door both bowed respectfully to each other and Tohru left. She walked down the street and back to the tea house where her mistress, Kaoru, lived. She rapped lightly on the shoji doors and was met face-to-face with Kaoru-sama. Tohru bowed in respect to her mentor and walked inside, taking her sandals off.

Tohru walked to her small floor bed with her porcelain geisha pillow lieing there. She put her head down on the hair protector and soon fell into a light sleep. Her dreams were only filled with wonder. Who was this new danna she would have to visit daily. She hadn't seen his face through the whole first meeting. She had a feeling that this day was only the first of a her geisha life, and wouldn't be the only one where she would be left alone in her room just wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

Life of a Geisha 

"Your turn Shigure." Yuki said as the game of Chinese checkers sat before them on their table. Both men sat on their pillows observing each other's moves.

Shigure eyed the board as he looked for a smart move. He moved his marble and sat there triumphantly. Yuki pulled one over on him though. He had 7 jumps and Yuki had his last marble in place. Shigure hit his head against the table.

"No fair Yuki! I want a re-match." He said as Yuki got up. Shigure grabbed Yuki's leg and rubbed against it. "Please Yuki-chan?" He asked pouting.

Yuki shook his head and kicked Shigure off. Yuki heard someone outside her opened the shoji door only to get attacked by Kyo.

"Yuki you RAT! You stole my towel for the springs!" Kyo said as he shook the poor teen.

"Aren't you wearing it right now?" Yuki said pointing to Kyo's lower self. Kyo looked down and pushed Yuki off to show he wasn't embarrassed.

"Feh." He said as he walked back out. "You still cant fight me anyway." Kyo said arrogantly as he walked towards the door to the outdoor springs.

Hatori walked into the room as he saw Kyo leave. He looked in and saw Shigure laying on the floor. He cocked his brow but then put it back keeping his professional look on.

"Akito-sama is looking for you Gure-san." He said plainly as he saw Yuki walk out of the room at the mention of Akito's name.

Shigure got up off the floor and nodded going up the stairs.

He opened the doors and walked in closing it behind him. Akito sat in the shadow. "The girl is on her way." Akito said softly. Shigure nodded.

"What do you think of her after what I told you last night Gure-chan?" Akito said as he looked to the lone burning candly that danced in the dark room.

"She seemed a little innocent for your liking. You said she was a new recruit and had never been touched until you did so." Shigure said with a hint of sorrow for the poor girl. "But I guess what you want is what you want and you got it so it's none of my business." He said as he turned. Akito smirked in the small lit.

"Good." Akito said to himself.

Tohru walked back up the stairs to the bath house. Her kimono today was blue and white. Her hair was the same from yesterday just the clip was a different color. Her make-up slightly similar except her make-up was all blues and whites. She knocked softly on the door. The door opened seconds later by a shorter young man with blonde hair. He smiled at her. What she didn't prepare herself for was the child's running mouth.

"Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma! I'm supposed to take you up to see Akito-sama in his room. I hope you enjoy your second stay here Honda-san. You're very pretty do you know that? I think you and I should have tea one day and get to know each other! We could become the best of friends. Come Honda-san we can go upstairs now!" he pulled her up the stairs. Tohru thought she was going to lose her mind. He loved to talk. She could barely understand him. She giggled lightly.

He left her at the door and opened it for her. She walked in and watched as the door closed. She was once again met with icy cold hands. Her pulled her close and closed his mouth over hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she gladly obliged to it. He pulled her down to the floor. She had finally seen a glimpse of his face. His hair was just a darker shade of grey than Yuki's hair. His eyes were closed so she didn't see much of him.

Her mind went fuzzy as he started to repeat a lot of yesterday's activities.

She walked out of the room. Her hair today was slightly roused up. Kaoru-sama wouldn't be pleased. But then again she might not have to worry about Kaoru-sama if she would take Akito-sama up on his offer. She remembered just minutes before she had gotten changed what he had suggested.

Flashback 

Akito lay there with Tohru in his embrace. His embrace was hard and not as comfortable as she wished but it wasn't really her choice to be comfortable. He nipped slightly at her earlobe as he made a soft request. "You could have this everyday you know." He said as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"_You wouldn't have to walk here everyday. You could live here with me and my family." He nearly spat out the word 'family' but Tohru didn't say anything. "Would you like that?" He asked as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. She didn't do anything except respond to his kisses. _

End Flashback 

Momiji bumped her out of her thoughts as he grabbed her sleeve and pulled her along. "Come Honda-san! I have made tea!" Momiji exclaimed happily. Tohru smiled and followed him.

They sat at a small table in a small room in the house. They had hot green tea and some small bits of snacks that Momiji had cooked himself. Tohru smiled and ate little. Geisha's had to keep their figure so she didn't want to eat anything Kaoru-sama wouldn't approve of.

Momiji talked on and on about things that Tohru didn't quite understand. She did enjoy the little one's company though. He mad her seem more welcomed here. She smiled as she put her finished cup down and stood up. "Thank you for the tea Momiji-chan. I really enjoyed talking with you. I must go now but I should be back tomorrow." She smiled and waved to him as he let her out the door.

Tohru walked down the dark road. Akito watched her from a small window in the house. He held a soft smirk on his face. "Soon enough…" He thought. "Soon enough…"

Tohru entered the teahouse. Kaoru looked at her with some worry this time. She walked over to Tohru. "Something troubling you child?" She asked as she sat her down on a pillow.

"No Kaoru, just a small thing that my danna has asked of me." She said softly. Kaoru urged to the girl to go on. So Tohru explained about Akito's request. Kaoru understood why it puzzled the girl. Most people look down on girls living in a house among only men. Geisha's were often misunderstood as whores when it was only their job to please their masters. It was their way of money.

Kaoru thought about it for a moment. She smiled at Tohru. "Child this leads to a lot of marriages. Could it be that Akito-sama has some sort of interest in you?" Tohru looked around nervously. Then she shrugged. Kaoru smiled. "Child I will tell you this. I want you to think about it. In the morning before you leave here I want you to come to me and tell me your answer. If you say 'yes' I will have your stuff moved to the house for you while you are with Akito-sama. If you say 'no' you are going to have to tell Akito-sama yourself." Kaoru helped Tohru up as she said this.

She led her to the bed and helped Tohru take down her hair. "We'll have the hairdresser do your hair special tomorrow." Kaoru winked. She slid Tohru's porcelain pillow to the side and give her a softer pillow to rest her head on. Kaoru watched as Tohru closed her eyes then slid the shoji door shut.


End file.
